


Late Night in Paris

by 2_manyfandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, ladynior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_manyfandoms/pseuds/2_manyfandoms
Summary: Chat noir confesses his love to ladybug





	Late Night in Paris

Ladybug ran from building to building trying to clear her mind when she sees chat noir sitting on a distant rooftop. Without really thinking she sarted towards him.

"what are you doing out so late kitty? isnt it past your bed time" She asked when he reached her.

Chat chuckled but ladybug could tell he was just trying to put on a show for her. "cats are nocturnal dont you know," he purred, although there was a tension in his voice. "i think its you who should be in bed bugaboo" 

"What the matter Chat? Is something wrong?" Ladybug questioned, no longer wanted to keep up the playful charade when something was troubling chat.

"Yes- er no, um i mean," Chat started. he took a deap breath before continuing "I have something i want to tell you"suddenly urgency flooded his voice. Nervousness fill his eyes and made Ladybug tense, Chat was never nervous.

"What is it? Did something happen? Are you ok?" she asked wishing she could wipe that look off his face.

"What? no, yes- everything is fine" Chat scrammbled. Ladybug let out a sigh of releif, but didn't let herself relax quite yet "its just," Chat to a deep breath and put his hands on Ladybug's shoulders, looking her right in the eyes. Ladybug nearly gasp from the intensity in his eyes. "I'm in love with you" 

Ladybug wanted to scoff at him. Too far Chat. You cant just go around telling random girls you're in love with them. but... no. She could see from the look on his face: she wasn't some random girl. This wasn't some meaningless flirt he expected to be laughed away. This was real, he meant it. 

"Oh." Ladybug replied. she didn't know what to say. Chat likes her-no, he loves her. but suddenly she could only think about Adrien. His sweet smile, how he acted so humble, the way he made a room glow whenever he walked in, his bright green eyes. But then they turned into Chat noir's green eyes, and she thought of all his stupid puns, what she used to think were meaningless flirts, and all the times he saved her life and fought by her side. And she thought: Maybe I love this boy too. She had been pinning over Adrien for a year and he had never noticed. She still loves him, nothing could ever change that. But why should unrequited love stop something that could end up so wonderful. Something that's here, right now.

The world comes back into focaus. Ladybug doesn't know how long she was lost in thought but it was too long. Chat had shattered. He was doing his best to hid it behind a halfhearted smile, but she had been fighting alongside him too long to fall for it. Ladybug put both hands on either side of his face. 

"Oh Chat" she muttered with a smile on her face. Then she kissed him.

When she drew back Chat gave her a little smirk and she could see how truly happy he was. She returned the grin and leaned into Chat noir's chest.

"Now come on kitty you should realy get some rest." She told him, unable to keep a smile from her lips.

"I do't know that I'll ever be able to sleep" he wispered as he layed his head on hers. And they stayed there for a long time.


End file.
